wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Bennett
Gabriel Bennett serves as a Soldier for the Scarlet Crusade, he is a faithful man known for his brutal treatment of those he'd deem a 'heretic'. Extremely religious and devout, he'd gladly die for the Light and the Crusade. Physical Description Gabriel is quite the powerhouse, standing at seven foot one inch and weighing close to three-hundred pounds makes him appear rather intimidating to those who don't know the man behind the mask. His stocky build paired with a heavy set of judgement plate would deem him a tough man to approach, and if that didn't make you somewhat worried - he dons a crimson faceplate and a bright scarlet flame upon his torso displaying his allegiance to the radical scarlet crusade order. An enchanted mace and a large executioners sword sheathed across his back doesn't help his case either. Personality As expected, Gabriel is obviously devout and faithful to the Light as shown by the religious jewelry he wears around his neck. Along with fanatic loyalty to the Light, he's a deep hatred for those with different ideals than him deeming them as "False followers" usually preferring to avoid or outright murder them if his command didn't say otherwise. Like any good scarlet crusader, he's a faithful soldier of Mograine and will carry out any order given by his superiors to his last breath whether it be suicide or not, he wouldn't dare fail the Highlord and would prefer death to failure. This sort of fanaticism is even extreme for most of the other crusaders he's met over his time in the order. Though he is a tough and intimidating man, he does however have a soft side which comes out with those he cares for. Currently only a few people see this side of him.. History Born sometime after the first war, Gabriel lived a good life in Capital City, Lordaeron. His father worked in the mill and his mother owned a flower shop in the city. Around the age of five he started to show interest in the Holy Light, tending to watch the local clerics with fascination as they healed the injured soldiers - from this point onwards he knew he wanted to be a priest. He spent a few years learning of the Light from a young acolyte named Thomas the Pure, eventually becoming quite a skilled user of the Light even rivalling some of the veteran clerics of the nearby chapel. With the sudden intrusion of the scourge into his homeland, he took up arms and fought, by now his mother and father had already been claimed by the scourge war-machine which gave Gabriel an unending hatred for the vile abominations tainting his land. With the formation of the Scarlet Crusade, he gladly enlisted and slew the Undead with ease eventually aspiring to the rank of Lieutenant though as the Crusade began to crumble and be pushed out of Lordaeron, he set sail for Northrend to serve with the Scarlet Onslaught. Little happened between then and now apart from the usual clash between paladin and death knight, though as the Onslaught started to fall he set sail back to the Eastern Kingdoms to find the monastery in ruins. With nothing left he made the risky decision to yield upon the steps of Lights Hope Chapel and hope the Argent Crusade would be merciful, they took him in and kept a keen eye locked on him at all times - though they weren't as hostile as he had assumed. They gave him food, water and shelter though forced him to revoke his association to the order, which he reluctantly did allowing him to get his life back on track. Though with the sudden birth of new scarlet organizations he's gladly enlisted hoping this crusade shall reclaim Lordaeron and give him a just cause once again, unknowingly returning to his old, zealous ways which he had given up all that time ago.. Quotes "Sinners! Sinners, everywhere! My goodness!" "By Mograine's malice! Trivia I'm pretty chill, hit me up. :D External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Scarlet Crusade